comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Verse Domestics
Spider-Verse Domestics is a fan fiction co-written by Brackets002 and Courier999, and is equal parts sitcom, character study, and cosmic horror story. It is based on the Marvel Universe event known as Spider-Verse, concerning a group of seven Spider-Men and -Women dealing with a related situation on the outskirts of the Web of Life and Destiny. The story brings together five Spider-Man-based-characters from established fan works, and also marks the first story appearance of Peter Parker (Earth-112), as well as Earth-61610 and the Spider-Man therein. At time of writing, it is still in progress. Synopsis After a demonic, malevolent Spider-Totem tries to invade and conquer an alternate reality, eight different Spider-Men and -Women are temporarily forced to live together in the New York City of Earth-61610. Plot Taking advantage of a mysterious weakening in the fabric of reality, the OsCorp physics department of Earth-61610 attempts to open a portal to another universe for scientific purposes. The Spider-Man of Earth-61610 is alerted to this by his (then-unnamed) spider-sense, and upon reaching OsCorp Tower finds it in a state of emergency. He encounters an escaping Richard and Mary Parker and exchanges angry words with them before they leave. Spider-Man finds OsCorp being invaded by extraterrestrial lifeforms resembling spiders, who seem to recognize him. Making his way to the chamber in which the portal was created, he finds it distorted to colossal proportions and occupied by an enormous, sentient, spiderlike creature who telepathically addresses him by name. From there, Spider-Man fights the invading hordes and drives back the larger creature--opening up six other portals in six other universes. *In Earth-H, a portal opens above the Eyrie Building. When Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson investigate as Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider, they are drawn through. *In Earth-11052A, twelve-year-old mutant Olivia "Spyder" Ossnick is sucked into a portal above the GI Joe base. *In Earth-825, Teresa Alovi a.k.a. the Star-Spider has just defeated both the Rhino and Shocker when she's snatched up by another portal. *In Earth-61045, a Spider-Man named Drake Carter is in the middle of a confrontation with assassins of the Hand when a portal takes him. *In Earth-91115, A version of Mary-Jane Watson known as the Honeybee is interrupted in the middle of a dramatic speech by another portal. *In Earth-112, a Spider-Man is investigating Oscorp's questionable business practices when he finds a small group of spiderlike creatures invading through a small portal. Fighting them off, he is drawn into the portal as it collapses. At last, the Spider-Man of Earth-61610 manages to shut the main portal between his world and the invading creature, severing her front legs in the process. As the portal collapses, he is knocked out. When he awakens, he finds himself surrounded by six mysterious figures. These figures are swiftly revealed to be the Spider-Men and -Women from alternate realities, and as they attempt to figure out what's going on a seventh arrives. Quick discussion reveals three of the Spider-Men (those from Earths 112, H, and 61610) to be versions of Peter Parker, and that the Honeybee and Scarlet Spider are two different versions of Mary-Jane Watson. The group decides it's wise to leave OsCorp before furthering the conversation, and although they meet an angry mob outside of OsCorp Tower, they make it back to the apartment of the native Peter Parker (nicknamed "Specs" because of his need for glasses) in time for him to greet his parents, who are shown to be loving but neglectful. The group of Spider-themed vigilantes work out sleeping arrangements. The next morning, Olivia awakens and finds the apartment nearly empty, with the only other people there being Teresa and Drake. Several hours before, The Peter of Earth-112 (nicknamed "Blue" because of his blue hoodie) and Mary-Jane of Earth-91115 (simply called Honeybee) had gone exploring the city, including a brief confrontation atop the fifty-foot seawall around the edge of the Isle of Manhattan. Specs, along with the Peter and MJ of Earth-H (nicknamed "Lucky" and "Scarlet" respectively) had meanwhile gone to visit Doctor Steven Strange in the hopes of learning what's going on. Strange reveals that the fabric of reality is in fact being weakened by the activities of an army of Spider-Men combating the Inheritors near the center of the Web of Life and Destiny. While the events of the conflict were unlikely to reach the outskirts of the Web (where all these realities are apparently located), their frequent dimension-hopping and the capture of the Master Weaver was causing the barriers between worlds to be weakened. When OsCorp had attempted to take advantage of this, their portal had been hijacked and destabilized by the demonic Spider-Totem inhabiting Earth-130115, which Specs nicknames Ungoliant. While his actions had temporarily forced a retreat, Strange warns that Ungoliant will try again, most likely with a personal grudge against Specs. Strange explains that he is incapable of reaching either Ungoliant, or any of the Spider-Men's worlds, though the Nexus of Realities, since their connection to Earth-61610 means they are still technically part of that world while the others' homeworlds are not. The alternate Earths are promptly rebranded "iterations" to make future discussions easier. Strange is, unfortunately, called away from the discussion to attend to a problem within the Nexus, and the three Spiders leave. While Specs quickly runs home to change into civilian clothes and head to the Daily Bugle offices, Lucky and Scarlet head to the Narrows, a run-down section of the Bronx with a layout and architecture more-or-less maintained from Victorian times without ever being outright replaced by modern buildings. They encounter Felicia Hardy, the flirtatious but ultimately good-natured owner of the Black Cat Club and a far cry from the villainous Black Cat of their universe. Meanwhile, on Earth-130115, Ungoliant decides to call in backup to deal with Specs. In doing so, she calls in the Predacons known as Waspinator, Blackarachnia, and Tarantulas from Earth-H's version of the Beast Wars, along with the superpowered criminal known as Arachnolord from the world known as Earth-SG. As she strikes a bargain with them for their assistance, Lucky and Scarlet intervene in a battle between two gangs in the Narrows, the Corsairs and the Goblins. Unprepared for the brutal nature of Earth-61610, the two are technically victorious but at great loss of life and with grievous injury. The two run into Blue and Honeybee as they escape the scene. OsCorp scientists, meanwhile, have spent the last several hours researching the dead spiders that had been left behind by the attempted invasion. They realize that the specimens not only possessed an exceptional healing ability in life, but were capable of low-level sentience. A team of biologists attempt to reanimate one of the spiders, apparently not a groundbreaking experiment in Earth-61610. However, the spider they reanimate immediately goes into convulsions as Ungoliant uses it as a way in; the Predacons and Arachnolord burst out of its body and escape, leaving the laboratory and slaughtering a number of the staff in the process as they begin their hunt for Specs and company. Shortly afterwards, the Predacons and Arachnolord make their first move and attack an apartment building. Category:Fan Fiction by Brackets002 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Spider-Verse Spinoffs Category:Crossovers